


No-Life Lover

by tykiblue



Category: Hellsing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tykiblue/pseuds/tykiblue
Summary: Alucard wasn't the only vampire in the Hellsing Mansion.His name is Elias. Don't be fooled by his charm and sweet face. He's just as bad as Alucard, maybe even worse.Most don't know he exists, save for a select few. Sir Integra, Walter, and Alucard are the only ones. That is until Police Girl joins the family.Elias may look like an angel but he's nothing but the devil.He's also the No-Life King's lover.





	No-Life Lover

The silver-haired male was laying on top of the No Life King's chest, his eyes hidden behind pale eyelids. Alucard ran a gloved hand through the other vampire's hair, the soft waves tickling the skin that wasn't covered by his glove or his coat sleeve.

Elias stirred, his bicolored eyes blinking sleepily open as he yawned. He blinked again, fully awake as he noticed Alucard watching him. The raven-haired vampire closed his eyes when Elias cupped his cheeks. Elias pulled himself up, straddling Alucard's hips. Alucard's hands instinctively wrapped around the smaller male's slender waist. Elias kissed Alucard, his fangs scrapping against his bottom lip. Their tongues locked before Alucard pulled back," Morning love."

"Morning," Elias pushed himself up and walked towards the table. He took one of the glasses filled with blood and took a sip. Alucard wrapped his arms around the male's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. The fair-haired vampire turned around, a thin trail of blood ran down his chin and onto his neck. Alucard couldn't help himself as he cupped the back of Elias' head and ran his tongue up his neck to his lips. He kissed him before grinning at the vampire.

"Made a little mess there love." Elias just stuck his tongue out and quickly downed his drink before he morphed his coat and shoes on. The coattails ended at the back of his knees, the rich red making his hair seem like snow. The big red bow around his neck made Alucard want to ravish him right there. _Don't tempt me, Elias._ The vampire smirked before vanishing into the shadows. _Don't keep the master waiting Alucard._

The vampires stood in Sir Integra's office. The massive space holding nothing but one wall bookcase, her desk and chair, and a few other items. She smoked her cigar, her back to the vampires as she looked out the window. "I'm sure you two know what I want you to do. Ghouls have already been reported in the area so you are to leave immediately." The two vampires kneeled," Yes my master."

 

Alucard walked through the woods towards the Police girl. Elias skipped, his childlike charm kicking in since he was no longer in the privacy of his and Alucard's room or in the security of the mansion. It helped a lot when they were on missions, vampires thought of Elias as easy prey. _I'm gonna go on ahead to the chapel._ The silver-haired vampire disappeared, a soft grin on his face.

Elias sat on one of the back benches in the chapel, the smell of blood and the scent of death clouded the air. He was grinning childishly, the promise of a drink when he got home was greater than any reward. If he were a good boy, then Sir Integra would give him a drop of blood and to the thought, he was almost bouncing in his seat. Alucard would also reward him and that excited him even more. The slight tightness in his pants was a dead giveaway.

The Police girl ran in, not noticing the vampire. Her loud pants alerted their prey and he stepped out. Elias decided to play. As he prepared to get up he stopped at Alucard's voice. _Elias. Be a good boy._ He sucked in a silent breath. If he was bad, he would be punished. Though the thought of that was sounding more pleasing at the moment. Alucard chuckled at his lover.

Alucard was the one who ended up playing with the vampire. He lay in a puddle of his own blood after being shot by the Police ghouls. _Elias._ The silver-haired vampire's wandering attention snapped to Alucard's voice. _Playtime._ The vampire grinned a cheshire grin and pulled out his twin pistol that was an exact copy of Alucard's.

He stood up and started to laugh. Everyone looked at the sudden figure. "Where did you come from?" The vampire priest's eyes were wide. He hadn't noticed anyone else inside the church. "I've been here since the beginning." "Who are you?" The silver-haired male tapped his chin with a gloved finger," Hmm. Should I tell you?" Elias grinned his childlike grin," I'm Elias," his face flashed grim for a moment before he smiled," You shot my lover. Now it's my turn to play."

Elias shot all the ghouls, they aimed and tried to shoot the vampire but he dodged everything, hitting every single one of them in the head. Alucard's dark laughter filled the room as he started putting himself back together. A shiver ran down Elias' back to his groin. His pants tightened further, he didn't know how much longer he could wait before jumping Alucard where he now stood.

Alucard stood chuckling softly in the moonlight. Elias returned to his side, the raven-haired vampire rubbed his head affectionately. "Good boy Elias." He ran a finger under his chin, _You deserve a **big** reward._ The vampire shivered. The vampire priest held the Police girl in front of himself," You won't shoot the humans you serve." The easy grin fell off Alucard's face. "Police girl," her eyes met Alucard's from behind his glasses," Do you want to live?" She was silent for a moment before she answered," Yes." "I'm going to shoot you in the lung, it's going to pass through you and kill the vampire behind you." The priest's grin fell off his face.

The girl lay bleeding on the floor, her heartbeat was slowing as she gasped for air, Alucard walked over and knelt next to her, picking her up in his arms. "Most close their eyes," he unbuttoned her shirt. Elias knelt across from Alucard, he looked at his lover. "See you under the moon," The two vampires each bit her neck, drinking her blood.

~~~

The two vampires were in Sir Integra's office, their master was looking at the pair with a glint in her eye. "Good job you two. Elias," the vampire looked at her with want," I believe I promised you a reward." The vampire walked over before kneeling under her gaze. She pulled off a glove and pricked her finger with a pin, a single drop of blood forming on her fingertip. Sir Integra held her hand over the vampire's mouth, letting the drop fall and hit Elias' tongue.

She sat back in her chair, her glove back on her hand. "I believe my promise has been fulfilled. You two are dismissed." The silver-haired vampire stood and walked back to Alucard. The pair bowed before morphing into shadows and disappearing into their room underground.

 

Elias slammed Alucard against the wall as soon as they were in their room. His bicolored eyes glowed with want and need. "Alucard," the vampire whispered in the taller male's ear before biting his earlobe. Alucard chuckled," Eager are we, my little pet?" Alucard's coat was pulled off, the fabric falling back into shadows as soon as it hit the floor.

Elias and Alucard's lips were locked in battle, the smaller vampire being pulled up by the ribbon around his neck. He choked, the ribbon tight around his throat. Alucard let go and pulled off Elias' vest and shirt. The silver-haired vampire grumbled, not happy that Alucard had more clothes on than him.  Alucard chuckled as he was stripped down. He tossed the smaller male onto their shared coffin and pulled his remaining clothing off.

He kissed at the vampire's neck, nipping at the skin, leaving little bites and bruises that would be gone by morning. Not that he cared, Elias was his. And he always would be.


End file.
